Des jumelles envahissent les maraudeurs
by Jumelles
Summary: Deux jumelles qui ne se connaissaient pas Poudlard qui les réuni Un caractère opposé Un retourneur de temps Une potion Les maraudeurs Mélangez tout cela et vous obtiendrez l'histoire de deux jumelles qui se sont retrouvées au temps des Maraudeurs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un objet curieux**

Lyzbeth Hawkins est une jeune sorcière de 16 ans vivant à Broadstairs, un petit village d'Angleterre non loin de Londres. La jeune fille vit chez sa mère ses parents étant divorcés.

Jusqu'à ses onze ans, elle se pensait fille unique. Jusqu'à cet âge là, elle croyait que son père était mort dans un accident de voiture. Quelques fois, la jeune fille était presque convaincue d'avoir une jumelle quelques part dans le monde mais où? Etait-ce seulement possible?

La demoiselle était toujours énergique une vraie pile atomique, on aurait pu presque la croire hyperkinétique. Elle adorait faire les quatre cents coups, plaisanter, faire des blagues de bon ou mauvais goût en fonction du destinataire. Courage, rusée, intelligente, elle avait toujours envie de découvrir de nouvelle choses. Toujours présente pour ses amis dans le cas ou ils étaient en danger, elle était une véritable amie, elle fonçait en prenant à peine le temps de réfléchir, personne n'avait le dernier mot avec elle, elle ne se laissait pas faire ni insulter, elle savait se battre…

Lyzbeth était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qu'elle laissait assez longs et attachait généralement avec une pince. Ses yeux étaient bleu-verts et ils brillaient de malice, on se plongeait volontiers dedans.

Lynn Hawkins était aussi une jeune fille de 16 ans, aux longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle laissait le plus souvent flotter librement sur ses épaules et avec de grands yeux bleus-verts d'une grande expressivité. Le portrait craché de Lyzbeth. Car toutes deux étaient de vraies jumelles. Lynn, elle, vivait en Amérique, dans un ranch situé dans le Montana, avec son père. Sa mère ? Jusqu'à ses onze ans, Lynn ne sût pas grand-chose d'elle. Elle était absente, c'était tout… Et elle aurait aimé la connaître, l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de Lyzbeth, mais de temps à autre, elle aussi, avait la certitude que quelque part dans le monde, elle avait une jumelle. Elle sentait alors comme un vide…

Sa vie en Amérique – car, certes, elle était née à Broadstairs, mais après le divorce, son père était parti avec elle dans le Montana - ? Monter à cheval, participer à leur débourrage et dressage – d'autant qu'elle avait un don avec ces animaux et était ce qu'on appelle communément une « chuchoteuse » -, jouer du piano. Ah oui, il faut préciser que son père, outre éleveur, était aussi compositeur de musique et savait bien jouer du piano. Cette passion, il l'avait transmise à sa fille et lui avait appris à jouer. Sinon, elle était plongée dans un livre, à écouter un opéra ou à admirer un ballet à la télévision. Car le monde de la danse la fascinait. Elle eût tant aimé faire de la danse classique ! En témoignait la décoration de sa chambre ou de son coin de dortoir, où l'on pouvait voir, entre autres, des images des plus grands moments de l'histoire du ballet. Anna Pavlova dans « la mort du cygne » du _Lac des cygnes_, _Gisèle_, _Roméo et Juliette_, _Casse-Noisette_,…

Lors de ses onze ans, la demoiselle reçu la lettre de Poudlard, quel joie pour elle qui avait toujours eu envie d'étudier la magie. Elle était certaine de trouver ce qui la satisferait et la compléterait. Et ce fut le cas, lors de sa répartition, Lynn et Lyzbeth furent placées ensemble à Gryffondor. Toutes deux se sentirent complètes et reconnurent bien vite en l'autre leurs jumelles de sang. Imaginez leur bonheur quand elles se sont rendu compte que ce qu'elles avaient pensé était vrai! Malgré la distance, elles ne se savaient pas seules, elles avaient deviné la présence de l'autre. Elles avaenit deux caractères totalement différents mais elles devinrent vite indissociables, l'une ne quittait pas l'autre et inversement. Elles faisaient ensemble les quatre cents coups, l'une complétant l'autre, l'une refrénant l'autre, l'une motivant l'autre…

Elles se découvrirent rapidement un pouvoir spécial, possible entre jumelle, celui du partage d'émotions et de sensations lorsqu'elles étaient proches ou la stimulation intense, un peu comme le partage de pensée. En plus de cela, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient les mêmes hobbies et passions. Notamment pour la musique, toutes deux jouent d'un instrument. La seule chose pouvant les séparer, outre leur caractère était la peur, terreur, phobie des loups de Lynn et la fascination de ces animaux pour Lyzbeth.

Ceci explique cela et Lynn avait une bonne raison pour être si effrayée par les loups – en fait, elle ne supportait pas même d'en voir en images – bien qu'elle ne le sût pas (enfin, ne s'en souvînt pas). En fait, vers l'âge de 5 ans, dans une forêt d'Amérique, sa meilleure amie et elle s'étaient fait attaquées par un vieux loup solitaire. Les pouvoirs de Lynn s'étaient alors manifestés, les téléportant toutes deux auprès de leurs parents et leur sauvant ainsi la vie. Lynn ne s'en souvenait donc pas, mais ne supportait plus ces animaux. D'ailleurs, à 6 ans, quand elle était allée au zoo, elle avait pleuré en voyant des loups. Le seul moyen de la calmer fut pour son père de la prendre dans les bras et de l'emmener au loin, tout en la rassurant par des paroles douces. Maintenant, elle était trop grande pour pleurer pour ça – quoiqu'émotive comme elle l'était – et puis, elle n'avait plus vu de loup même en photo depuis longtemps, ayant fini par renoncer provisoirement à affronter cette peur, mais elle était sûre qu'elle réagirait violemment si elle en croisait. Ce que devait confirmer l'avenir.

Quand à l'autre, un jour elle s'était perdue en forêt, elle devait avoir dans les 5 ans, un peu comme sa sœur en fait. La jeune fille cherchait en vain une sortie mais rien ne semblait vouloir se profiler, pas un filet de lumière, et finalement épuisée, elle avait du savoir. C'est à ce moment là, une jeune louve arriva, la petite grelottait de froid et l'animal vint se coller à elle partageant sa chaleur. Cela dura jusqu'au petit matin, lorsque les cris des adultes la recherchant, la compagnie de fortune de l'enfant disparu presque comme par magie. Sans doute était-ce l'instant maternel de cette femelle, mais depuis, la demoiselle leur voue une passion. Par respect pour sa sœur, elle n'a afficher aucune image de cette bête.

Poudlard devint une seconde maison pour les demoiselles, un peu comme tous les élèves de l'école sans doute. Quoique l'endroit avait pour elles une signification spéciale, pour elles, cela voulait dire qu'elles pouvaient se voir, qu'elles pouvaient trainer ensemble, se serrer… Ce n'était pas facile de vivre si loin l'une de l'autre quand on était née en même temps du même ventre. Demandez donc à Pavarti et Padma si finalement, si elles avaient été séparées comme elles, si elles n'auraient pas agit de la même manière. Comment dire ce lien qui les unissait depuis leur rencontre? C'était une chose bien particulière, une chose qui est dure à décrire.

Les jumelles se trouvaient dans la même année qu'Harry Potter, et même dans sa classe, bien qu'elles ne lui aient jamais véritablement parlé. Nous étions donc dans la sixième année du héro, Severus Rogue était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Horace Slughorn était revenu enseigner les potions. Les deux filles pouvaient donc se permettre de discuter pendant son cours… ce qui donnera l'histoire.

Les deux demoiselles aimaient trainer le soir dans les couloirs, discuter, faire comme si elles étaient libre de tout. Même si la plus sage ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était bien agréable de contourner et chercher à enfreindre les règles.

Un soir du début novembre, comme la plupart des autres soirs, les deux adolescentes trainant dans les couloirs de l'école de magie, à l'étage du bureau de Rusard. Après le couvre-feu bien entendu, pour la téméraire c'était bien plus excitant et il y avait plus à découvrir quand à l'autre, hors de question de laisser sa sœur se mettre dans des sales draps!. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un de réfléchi l'aide. Enfin, c'était la raison officielle, elle n'avait pas trop envie de laisser sa sœur seule, elle n'avait aucune envie de la quitter et puis… ça faisait des histoires, ça pimentait la vie. Elles flânaient, au hasard, cherchant quelques secrets intéressant à se mettre sous la dent quand Lynn entendit des bruits de pas dans les couloirs elle tapota le bras de l'autre et chuchota

- Quelqu'un vient.

- C'n'est pas les pas de Rusard, cachons nous dans son bureau!

-Et s'il y est?

- Non, il est parti faire son tour, il y a deux minutes.

- Tu es sure?  
- Oui, j'ai entendu son pas s'éloigner.

- Comment tu fais pour faire attention à tout?

- L'habitude du risque Sœurette.

- Tu es folle !

- Autant que toi Lynn.

- Lyz tu es impossible!  
- Vite les pas se rapprochent cachons-nous dans le bureau de Rusard!

Comme les pas se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus comme le prédisait la plus désobéissante, la paire de Lyzbeth n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa entrainer dans le cabinet du concierge. Curieuse, la petite pile atomique commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs, armoires et autres objets de rangement, cherchant une chose intéressante pour s'occuper le temps que la personne qui risquait de les surprendre disparaisse, quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit amusée un étrange sablier en pendentif.

- Regarde ça Lynn!

- Remet ça!

- Mais je te montre juste!

- On n'a pas à toucher ses affaires!

- Je parie qu'il ne sait plus qu'il le possède, si…

- Non!

- Mais laisse-moi finir !

- Je sais ce que tu va dire.

- Et quoi donc?

- On n'a qu'à la prendre et voir ce que c'est.

- C'est pas juste… dit oui!

- Non !

- S'il te plaiiiiiiitt.

- Lyz, c'est pas sérieux du tout!

- Allez ma sœur! T'as pas envie de savoir ce que c'est?

- Non !

- Je suis sure que si!

- Non !

- Allez s'il te plaiiitt.

- Non!

- T'es pas marrante, il ne remarquerait pas qu'on lui à pris, il…

- Bon allez, d'accord.

La plus calme, n'avait pas trop envie d'avoir encore un des longs discours de son sosie qui l'entrainerait jusqu'à deux heures du matin et finalement le lendemain soir elles viendraient le reprendre contre son gré ou alors qu'elle la supplie toute la nuit, elle avait envie de sortir de cet endroit sordide qui la dégoutait un peu. L'autre mit donc le retourneur dans sa poche se promettant de s'interroger sur son utilité plus tard. Elle devait sortir de là, car le concierge n'allait pas tarder à revenir et celui qui avait manqué de les attraper devait déjà être parti.

Le lendemain, en cours de potions, les deux impossibles filles décidèrent de demander au puits de connaissances qu'était Hermione Granger ce qu'était l'étrange pendentif. Comme à chaque fois, une fois que les potions pratiques était finie les élèves était libres de discuter dans le silence, ou bien se déplacer pour demander un conseil une aide, cela serait plus facile pour les deux demoiselles de venir interroger la connaissance personnifier. Une fois leurs potions finies, elles s'approchèrent donc timidement de leur camarade.

- Hermione?  
- Oui?

- On peut te parler?

- Oui.

- On a quelque chose à te demander.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà on ne c'est pas ….

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Lyzbeth, qui avait coupé sa jumelle qui n'allait pas droit au but, montra l'objet qu'elle avait chipé au concierge la veille, presque toute fière de sa découverte, la jeune brune elle prit un air grave qui donna quelques frisson à Lynn, un air pareil ne signifiait pas quelque chose de bon mais elle ne dit rien attendant la réponse. L'autre semblait radieuse et ne s'occuperait que de la réponse, comme d'habitude. La jeune fille regarda sa sœur, elle était certaine qu'elles auraient plutôt intérêt à ne pas dire la vérité, enfin en totalité.

- C'est pas possible!

- C'est quoi?

- C'est un retourneur de temps! Ou l'avez vous trouvé?

- Par terre, hier en rentrant au dortoir.

- Il faut que vous le donniez au professeur Mac Gonagall.

- D'accord, on ira le faire.

- C'est important… soit la personne qui l'a perdue peine pour le rechercher car elle a besoin, soit elle n'a pas le droit de l'avoir avec elle.

- C'est tellement important que ça?  
- Si Hermione le dit c'est que ça l'est Lyz

- Je vous fait confiance

- Bien sur Hermione, on va retourner à notre place. Tu viens Lyz?

Puis elles retournèrent à leur place en discutant, sur l'utilité qu'elles auraient de l'engin. Lynn, elle, voulait suivre l'avis d'Hermione mais son opposée voulait en profiter pour faire des farces. Se disputant pour savoir qui l'aurait, ce qu'elles en feraient, il se passa ce qui devait se passer. L'objet tomba dans la potion mettant en marche le mécanisme. Soudain le blanc pour Lyzbeth, elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, elle avait l'impression de voler, de planer, elle appela sa sœur, les autres de la classe mais rien ne répondit. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était blanc de partout, personne, aucune voix, rien.  
Cela faisait un peu peur à la jeune fille, elle commençait à se demander si elle était morte quand elle entendit deux voix masculines sortir une plaisanterie un peu louche et une autre les réprimander. Elle appela alors à nouveau mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Lyzbeth était décidément impossible ! Après avoir chipé un objet auquel elle n'aurait pas dû toucher, elle voulait maintenant l'utiliser ! Même après ce qu'avait dit Hermione! Et… Non ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas fait cela ? Elle n'avait pas déclenché le mécanisme du retourneur de temps ?! Et si… Ce que Lynn comprit bien vite. Elle contrairement à sa jumelle, voyait ce qui se passait… Du moins, dans un premier temps. Les gens qui se déplaçaient, un peu comme une montre dont les aiguilles tourneraient de plus en plus vite, et allaient dans le sens inverse prévu… Ou comme les images d'une cassette vidéo ou d'un dvd qu'on ferait revenir en arrière… Bientôt, cela se mit à aller à une telle vitesse que Lynn ne distingua plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs, de formes. Avant de devoir fermer les yeux, sous peine d'attraper le tournis. Et puis, il lui sembla entendre une rumeur de voix… Mais, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer dessus… Elle ne supportait pas franchement bien ce voyage dans le temps…

Puis soudain, un crac, un bruit de verre cassé et deux ou trois autre son avec, entre autre, des cris de surprise, la jeune fille n'arriva pas à ouvrir les yeux durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Elle senti un bras passé dans son dos pour la soulevé et pu enfin regarder ou elle se trouvait, sa sœur était un peu plus loin dans la classe. L'homme qui l'avait dans ses bras lui était inconnu comme la moitié des personnes présentes. Elle ne reconnaissait pas grand choses, mais ou étaient-ils? Que c'était ils passé? Et pourquoi elle avait mal aux fesses?

- Mademoiselle?  
- Hum?

- ça va?

- Euh? Lynn!?  
- Ah non, moi c'est Remus Lupin.

- Ma sœur ! Où est ma sœur ?

Puis, soudain, le choc, l'atterrissage. De biais entre les genoux de quelqu'un et une table que sa cheville alla heurter durement. Sentant qu'elle devait être arrivée à destination, Lynn rouvrit doucement les yeux. Mais, elle avait toujours le tournis… Une légère nausée. Et surtout, diablement mal à la cheville ! Que faisait ce meuble prés de son pied?

« Ca va ? » entendit-elle une voix douce lui demander. Et là, levant les yeux, elle aperçut un jeune homme – il devait avoir son âge -, aux cheveux noirs et avec des yeux gris… Observant un peu plus autour d'elle, elle constata qu'il s'était passé ce qu'elle craignait… Elles avaient remonté le temps… Les tenues, coiffures semblaient dater des années 1970… Et puis, elle vit la date, sur une feuille : le 1er novembre 1976 Elles avaient remonté le temps, oui, et de 20 ans !

La brune, celle qui était atterrit sur Remus Lupin se mit alors à crier, elle avait trois raisons totalement différentes de le faire. La cause de la douleur sur à postérieur était due à des bouts de verres brisés entrés dans sa chair sans compter que sa jumelle avait apparemment une belle entorse à la cheville. Et cela faisait fichtrement mal! Ensuite, elle était un peu effrayer, pas trop hein! Elle était quand même à Gryffondor… Enfin si, quand même beaucoup, tout cela était bizarre, rien n'était normal. Pour terminer, elle état dans es bras d'un mec terriblement canon, ses cheveux couleurs pailles, ses yeux… Argh!

Entendant une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille hurler, Lynn se tourna en cette direction et vit Lyzbeth. Sans compter les sensations qu'elle ressentait… une étrange douleur au fesses. Sa sœur devait avoir le don pour atterrir aux endroits étranges. Tiens ! Elle aussi avait atterri sur les genoux d'un garçon…

- Ca va Lyz ? Je t'ai entendue crier…

. Car affectueusement, elle appellait sa jumelle Lyz… Puis, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son « coussin », « terrain d'atterrissage », elle mentit – elle était bien incapable de reconnaître que ça n'allait pas quand c'était le cas - :

- Oui, ça va. Mais, je ne t'ai pas fait mal en tombant sur toi, j'espère ?

Sirius, car c'était lui le jeune homme brun aux yeux gris, lui assura que non, jouant déjà son Don Juan, son Casanova avec Lynn. Car oui, il la trouvait plutôt jolie et la visait comme « prochaine prise » à « ajouter à son tableau de chasse ».

La jumelle se reprit assez vite, surtout avec les regards tournés vers elle et regarda sa sœur

- Autant que toi, belle entorse dit moi… Par contre tu dois sentir, tu sais ou on est?

- Vous êtes à Poudlard jeune gens.

- Oh non! Lynn, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise!

- Bah forcement! Et on rentre comment ?

- Il faut qu'on voie le directeur! Au fait merci Monsieur Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note des auteurs :**

Note d'Anouchka : Désolée pour le temps que nous avons pris à écrire et mettre en ligne ce deuxième chapitre. Entre autre, ma vie ne m'a pas permis pendant un moment de rédiger ma partie du chapitre.

Concernant les reviews

**Vanouille** : Quel plaisir j'ai eu en voyant que nous avions reçu des reviews et encore plus en les lisant, c'est assez encourageant.

Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Et si vous pouviez laisser votre adresse e-mail qu'on vous réponde.

**Anouchka** : Ces reviews m'ont aussi fait très plaisir.

**Réponses aux reviews.**

Pour feasie

**Vanouille alias Lyzbeth**:

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Pour ma part, je les trouve en général aussi peu crédible les fictions avec des personnages en dehors d'Harry Potter et parfois carrément avec les personnages du livre. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai décidé et je pense que ma partenaire d'écriture et amie est sans doute dans le même cas, d'écrire une fiction avec un minimum de réalisme.

En même temps, si elles ou ils sont tous amis d'Harry Potter il en a des potes avec qui il partage ses aventures ! Lol.

Enfin soit, telle est l'idée de cette fiction nous est venue et nous avons décidé de pas les lier d'amitié, du moins immédiatement par rapport à la bande du trio

Bisous Vanouille

**Anouchka alias Lynn** : Merci à toi. Effectivement, comme l'a dit Vanouille, je préfère garder autant de réalisme et de cohérence possible par rapport au monde d'Harry Potter. Et je ne suis pas bon juge de mes personnages, mais je fais mon possible pour éviter justement les Mary Sue. Et contente que tu ne penses pas avoir perdu ton temps. Encore une fois, désolée pour l'intervalle entre les deux chapitres.

Pour Zephir/Bella : 

**Vanouille/Lyzbeth **

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

J'ai posté notre présentation sur la page d'accueil suite à ta remarque. Merci, beaucoup.

Disons qu'on a plongé le départ, l'entrée en fiction et pour nous trainer trop sur le premier chapitre et ne pas les faire entrer directement dans le monde des maraudeurs était un peu lourd. C'est pour ça que pour ma part, j'ai pensé présenter les personnages en plusieurs chapitres, notamment par les questions des maraudeurs, et autres personnes de l'époque. Aussi dans les reproches des autres et leurs réactions.

Quant aux relations avec le trio, je crois que nous l'avons dit, ils savent qu'il ils sont chacun, les jumelles savent qu'Hermione est un puits de savoir, Ron un gars un peu timide et joueur de quidditch et Harry un pro du balai et le sauveur de leur monde. Mais cette relation sera sûrement plus développée pour la suite et sans doute peut-être dans les lapsus aussi...

Comme je l'ai dit, les filles seront plus présentées dans la suite. Dans des petites scènes, dans des petites parties de pensées, dans des lapsus etc.

Je vais t'avouer que pour ma part je n'ai pas encore pensé, l'origine des parents mais cela va se discuter.

Merci pour le retourneur de temps, en fait, cela était aussi notre problème, comment le mettre en route de façon crédible ? Il ne pouvait pas envoyer toute la classe par une simple action comme ça. Le retourneur cassé, on en avait tellement lu... ça faisait tout de même drôle. Il fallait donc une interaction... et pourquoi pas un mélange avec une potion ? Laissant libre cours à l'imagination des lecteurs sur ce qui s'est passé réellement car aucune de nos jumelles ne sait et leurs voyages se sont fait de façon différente... pour moi c'était une idée. La potion toute seule c'était légèrement exagéré... d'où m'est venue l'idée de les faire retourner dans le temps de la sorte.

Chanceuse ? Tu as envie d'avoir des bouts de verres dans les fesses ou une entorse en atterrissant ? Oui bon je sais tu parles des mecs xD, enfin voilà.

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère.

**Anouchka**: Encore désolée d'avoir autant tardé à finir et poster le deuxième chapitre, mais Bella, tu peux comprendre pourquoi je pense.

Merci !

Je suis allée trop vite pour Lynn manifestement, mais je veillerai à développer ça dans des souvenirs, rêves ou discussions. Et pour l'origine des parents… J'hésite, j'avoue, donc effectivement, j'en rediscuterai avec Vanouille.

Terrain d'atterrissage de choix effectivement pour les deux miss lol

Maintenant, place à ce deuxième chapitre qui s'est fait attendre

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une nécessaire discussion**

Et c'est pourquoi Lynn et Lyzbeth quittèrent la salle du cours de potions. Au premier pas que Lynn fit, elle fut déséquilibrée et tomba par terre. Sa cheville lui faisait par bien trop mal. L'instant d'après, sa sœur et Sirius la relevaient. C'est que le jeune homme s'était précipité en dehors de la pièce, à leur suite, faisant fi du fait que le cours n'était pas terminé. D'autant qu'il avait fort bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Lyz au sujet de la cheville de sa jumelle. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser une aussi jolie jeune fille – sa future « proie » - en « détresse » ? Et puis, il avait entendu l'allusion au directeur et savait donc où les deux nouvelles voulaient se rendre.

Lyzbeth s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa sœur, elle savait toutefois bien que celle-ci ne dirait pas sa détresse et refuserait de passer à l'infirmerie avant d'avoir vu le vénéré directeur. Elle se mordit donc la lèvre ressentant la douleur bien pire que la sienne. La jeune fille n'appréciait pas vraiment la compagnie du brun qui semblait avoir tout du dragueur curieux, il avait des yeux de curieux, quelque chose en lui attirait la méfiance de la demoiselle, à tort ou à raison, seul l'avenir le lui dirait. Ce n'était pas bon si elle voulait garder le secret de leur arrivée. Elle ne dit toutefois rien car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait su porter sa sœur seule, elle se promit de lui dire un bref merci au passage car sans lui, elles n'auraient sans doute pu avancer.

Les deux jumelles et le jeune homme brun se dirigèrent donc vers l'escalier, afin de se rendre au deuxième étage. Le spectacle de cette jeune fille avançant à cloche-pied et s'appuyant sur les deux autres jeunes gens n'était pas des plus plaisants. Le premier venu aurait pensé que la destination la plus adéquate était l'infirmerie. Oui, mais les jumelles estimaient, elles, qu'une discussion avec Albus Dumbledore s'imposait et était plus urgente que la visite à l'infirmerie visant à faire soigner la cheville de Lynn et les fesses de Lyzbeth.

Il est vrai que pour une fois la jumelle impétueuse était entièrement d'accord avec sa sœur. Dumbledore était prioritaire ! Il fallait absolument qu'elles soient introduites ici, que personne ne s'étonne de leur présence. Enfin, ça, c'était déjà trop tard mais au moins avoir une explication, que lui soit au courant ! Qu'elles n'aient pas trop l'air de débarquer de nulle part pour tout le monde !

Quand tous trois finirent par arriver à destination. Là, les jumelles échangèrent un regard, ayant réalisé au même instant qu'elles ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Lynn se tourna alors vers Sirius :

« Connais-tu le mot de passe ? »

Lyzbeth espérait bien que le jeune garçon le connaisse pour le bien de sa tendre sœur qui semblait avoir vraiment mal au pied. D'ailleurs la démarche de la turbulente s'en faisait ressentir, par répercussion, elle avait du mal à poser le pied sur le sol.

En même temps, dans la salle de cours de potion, les demoiselles étant parties, les élèves et le professeur purent s'apercevoir qu'il y avait trois autres intrus. Les deux jumelles n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elles n'avaient pas débarqué seules. Elles avaient été tellement choquées et endolories du fait de leur arrivée brutale et originale qu'elles n'avaient prêté attention qu'à leur paire et aux deux garçons qui leur avait servi de piste d'atterrissage.

Il y avait une jeune fille brune, un jeune homme ressemblant curieusement à James – comme Remus le fit aussitôt remarquer à son ami – et un jeune garçon roux. Tous les trois semblaient être du même âge que les jumelles, et par conséquent du même âge qu'eux aussi. Ce trio, c'était Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, qui avaient été transportés dans le passé avec les deux jumelles. Seulement, leur arrivée avait été plus discrète, moins catastrophique. Du coup, il avait fallu que Lynn et Lyzbeth quittassent la salle pour qu'on pût les remarquer. Hermione, elle aussi, avait remarqué que l'époque avait changé, qu'il s'agissait non plus des années 1990, mais bien des années 1970. Alors, entraînant ses deux amis, suivant la réflexion des deux jumelles, elle sortit de la salle précipitamment, dans l'intention d'aller voir le directeur de l'école. Peut-être pourrait-il les aider à retourner là d'où ils venaient… C'était du moins là l'espoir qu'elle entretenait. Et puis, c'était une occasion de ne pas trop laisser James remarquer à quel point Harry lui ressemblait d'autant qu' il était évident pour l'intelligente demoiselle qu'il risquait d'y avoir rapprochement et donc question sur leur identité. Ils avaient déjà bien assez altéré le passé, peut-être même leur futur pour ne pas en plus révéler leur avenir aux maraudeurs et à Lily… Et ce serait sans nul doute difficile de garder pour eux les informations qu'ils avaient… De ne pas changer le cours des choses – le moins possible – pour retrouver leur présent. Il faudrait savoir tenir sa langue, éviter de parler de leur époque ou du moins le faire dans des lieux sûrs et loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

Le deuxième trio, composé d'Harry, Ron et Hermione était plus rapide que le premier, car aucun d'eux n'était blessé contrairement aux jumelles. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille alors que Lynn demandait à Sirius s'il connaissait le mot de passe. Manque de chance, il ne le connaissait pas, il faudrait donc jouer aux devinettes. Le groupe parla alors de la marche à suivre et prit la décision suivante : chacun des six élèves présents proposerait, à son tour, un mot de passe à la gargouille :

« Tarte à la fraise

Chocogrenouilles

Suçacides

Chocoballes

Bulles baveuses

Gnomes au poivre

Plumes en sucre

Fondant du chaudron

Patacitrouilles

Dragées surprises »

C'était Harry qui, se souvenant de sa première année et d'une discussion avec Dumbledore datant de cette époque, avait eu cette idée. La gargouille s'écarta alors, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau. Lyzbeth remercia mentalement Potter d'avoir trouvé le bon mot de passe, elle n'était pas sûre que sa sœur tiendrait encore longtemps debout.

Les deux jumelles remercièrent Sirius et lui demandèrent de ne pas les suivre.

D'autant que Lynn ne tenait pas à ce qu'il sût – même si elle était consciente qu'il serait difficile de le lui cacher – qu'elle venait du futur. Ce fut alors soutenue par sa jumelle et Hermione qu'elle gravit les marches, Ron et Harry suivant les trois filles. Tous les cinq, après avoir traversé une salle attenante, se retrouvèrent dans une pièce où se trouvaient le Choixpeau magique et Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore. Ce dernier apparut bientôt dans la salle, invoqua des chaises et fit asseoir les cinq Gryffondors.

Ron s'assit à l'extrême droite, à ses côtés Hermione, suivit d'Harry, Lyzbeth installa Lynn sur la chaise à côté du célèbre jeune homme et se positionna derrière n'ayant pas trop envie de s'assoir sur ses blessures assez gênantes. Et surtout, c'était un bon prétexte pour toucher sa sœur, d'ailleurs, elle lui tenait les épaules assez inquiète, comme pour mieux partager les sensations.

Ils commencèrent à parler tous à la fois.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard, calmement.

On vient du futur des années 1990 dit Hermione

On a trouvé un retourneur de temps expliquèrent les jumelles Hawkins en même temps

C'est de ma faute ! » continua Lyzbeth se sentant plus coupable de l'entorse de sa moitié plus que d'être retournée dans le temps et pouvoir vivre une formidable aventure avec les Maraudeurs ! Selon son point de vue.

« On était en cours de potions » ajoutèrent Ron et Harry. Les cinq voix se mêlaient rendant le tout incompréhensible.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ce fait-il que nous soyons là tous les cinq. » continua Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était resté dehors. Il avait accepté la volonté des jumelles. Du moins en apparence. Parce qu'en réalité, il avait décidé d'épier, d'espionner, d'écouter à la porte, afin de découvrir ce qu'elles voulaient manifestement garder secret, lui cacher. Après quelques minutes, il avait donc prononcé le mot de passe à son tour et s'était glissé dans un recoin, dans la pièce attenante au bureau de Dumbledore pour jouer les espions. Et c'était là ce qu'il faisait tandis que les cinq élèves venus du futur parlaient en même temps. Cela donnait une magnifique cacophonie incompréhensible bien évidemment. Hermione qui restait calme et logique, mais qui voulait se faire entendre et dont les explications sous-entendaient des questions, Ron presque paniqué était à la limite de l'hystérie, Harry perdu, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre et posait plus de questions qu'il ne donnait d'explications, Lynn la voix empreinte de douleur tentait de raconter les faits de manière objective et Lyzbeth entre la voix excitée, désolée et hystérique, et oui c'est possible d'avoir le tout en même temps même si cela fait un effet assez bizarre, s'accusait de ce retour dans le temps, se sentant surtout coupable de la douleur de sa moitié.

« Stop, parlez chacun à votre tour, sinon, je n'y comprends rien. Mademoiselle, commencez » les interrompit-il. S'il ne le faisait pas, il sentait le mal de tête qui allait venir. Il semblait calme et posé, presque paternel, il regarda Lynn lui donnant ainsi la parole.

« Je m'appelle Lynn Hawkins, voici ma sœur jumelle, Lyzbeth. Et voici Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. On vient du futur monsieur. Un accident en cours de potion… Avec un retourneur de temps. On s'est retrouvés dans la classe de potions, certes, mais dans ce qui est pour nous le passé.

C'est de ma faute intervint sa jumelle, sous le regard légèrement réprobateur du directeur qui n'avait pas envie que ce mélange de voix recommence. J'ai trouvé un retourneur de temps, je voulais l'observer un peu avant de le rendre, Lynn voulait qu'on le rende tout de suite, je n'ai pas cédé et finalement, il est tombé dans une potion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment on s'est retrouvées là, ni pourquoi Ron, Harry et Hermione se sont retrouvés avec nous. »

Pour une fois, elle avouait la vérité. Assez étonnant qu'elle ne tente pas de masquer certaine partie. Le regard de Dumbledore s'adoucit, la jeune fille s'en voulait même si cela ne semblait pas être pour le voyage.

« Pourriez-vous nous aider, s'il vous plait, à réintégrer notre époque ? » demanda Hermione qui semblait la plus calme d'entre eux. Sans doute parce qu'elle était intacte et qu'elle avait bien compris la situation.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez obligés de rester ici. Du moins, pour quelques temps. Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, comment vous renvoyer dans le futur» répondit le directeur patient, portant un regard attentif à chacun.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il avait remarqué le nom de famille d'Harry, ainsi que sa ressemblance avec James et Lily, de même pour le nom de famille de Ron, et son air de famille avec Arthur Weasley.

Alors que le directeur commença à parler, la jeune Lyzbeth garda une oreille attentive aux propos du vieil homme tout en promenant son regard curieux partout, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle observe, qu'elle trouve une bêtise à faire ou même si ce n'était que pour faire une reconnaissance des lieux au cas où… De quoi ? D'une prochaine bêtise ? D'une convocation pour une bêtise ? La dernière solution semblait la plus juste… Cette reconnaissance lui servirait à trouver un point sensible… Enfin, c'était toujours son espoir.

« Vous devrez, et j'insiste sur ces points, garder votre passé et notre avenir pour vous, éviter de le raconter à qui que ce soit ici. Et vous devez également éviter d'essayer de changer les choses, même si cela peut sembler tentant. Il serait donc mieux que ceux d'entre vous qui ont des noms de famille identiques à des personnes de notre époque, c'est-à-dire vous messieurs Potter et Weasley, changiez de nom de famille.

Je serai Ron Stanley alors

Et moi Harry Atwood » proposèrent-ils. Et ce fut donc ce qui fut décidé les concernant.

Sirius, quant à lui, trouvait ces informations fortes intéressantes et était bien décidé à en faire part à son ami James. Il aurait également souhaité que Dumbledore n'eût pas demandé aux cinq élèves de garder leur histoire pour eux. Le futur était certainement passionnant… Mais, pour l'heure, il allait rester encore un peu, à écouter attentivement. Peut-être ferait-il ainsi d'autres découvertes… Il pourrait savoir qui était devenu quoi, avec quel(les)s partenaires se trouvaient certaines personnes, si Voldemort était mort et tant d'autre choses encore.

Il fallait encore organiser le temps que les cinq visiteurs du futur allaient passer là, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent sur eux, ni la plupart de leurs effets personnels. En fait, tout ce qui leur appartenait était sur eux. Dumbledore estima donc qu'ils devraient bénéficier chacun d'une bourse d'aide de Poudlard, afin qu'ils puissent subvenir à leurs besoins.

Bien sûr, ils logeraient dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, puisqu'ils avaient déjà été répartis, à leur époque, dans cette maison. Dumbledore ne comptait en aucun cas remettre en cause cette décision du Choixpeau, toute future fût-elle pour lui. Et puis, il faudrait bien justifier le débarquement de ces élèves alors que l'année avait déjà commencée. Il y songerait et convoquerait certainement Lily et Rémus, en tant que préfets de Gryffondor, afin qu'ils aidassent leurs camarades à s'intégrer.

Tandis qu'Harry et Ron choisissaient de nouveaux noms, qu'on parlait de bourses et que le directeur planifiait dans son esprit la suite des événements, contrairement à son habitude, Lynn avait complètement décroché. Elle ne prêtait donc plus la moindre attention à ce qu'on disait autour d'elle. C'est que sa blessure à la cheville se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, au point de faire jaillir de ses yeux des larmes de douleur. Ce alors même qu'elle ne la sollicitait pas particulièrement.

La jeune Lyzbeth écoutait distraitement les dires, bien elle n'avait pas à trouver une histoire, le directeur s'en chargerait, bien ils auraient le nécessaire pour vivre ici le temps qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Bon le trio ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir pour l'instant.

Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais une sensation l'interrompit. Comme si elle se perdait, comme si elle allait tomber dans les pommes, elle comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de sa tendre jumelle, dont la cheville avait fameusement gonflé, qui subissait la douleur. Elle se raccrocha un peu plus à celle-ci

Monsieur, je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais Lou… Lynn est en train de tomber dans les pommes, la douleur de sa cheville devient trop intense, nous voulions vous voir avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais nous avons mal atterri, nous nous sommes blessées… et… je crois qu'elle s'est fait une entorse.

Elle ferma les yeux, oh oui, la cheville de sa paire allait vraiment mal, le directeur hocha la tête et alla demander à un tableau d'aller demander Mme Pomfresh, de son côté, il allait faire venir une civière par magie. Lyzbeth se sentait tellement mal pour sa moitié, là elle s'en voulait vraiment beaucoup !

'' Tiens, elle est déjà là celle la ? Elle a quel âge ? Ca fait vieux non ? ''

Ce furent les pensées de la « rebelle » lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de l'infirmière, il était légende qu'elle était à l'école depuis bien des années, certains allaient même jusqu'à inventer qu'elle y travaillait depuis sa création, ce qui aurait étonné la jeune fille.

Lynn ne sut pas comment la conversation se terminait. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte que l'homme aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune faisait apparaître un brancard pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ou plutôt, elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand elle se sentit flotter dans les airs. Impression guère agréable à ses yeux.

Et Sirius ? Le jeune homme avait, lui, parfaitement compris que la conversation arrivait à son terme lorsqu'il entendit qu'il fallait aller chercher Mme Pomfresh et eut tout juste le temps de se glisser dans un coin sombre avant que celle-ci n'arrive, ne tenant pas à ce que l'on remarquât qu'il avait écouté aux portes.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, l'infirmière vérifia rapidement l'état de Lynn avant de l'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce fut donc sur un brancard volant, accompagnée de Madame Pomfresh ainsique de Lyzbeth, inquiète et désolée, qui marchait à ses côtés, que Lynn arriva à l'infirmerie.

Hermione, Harry et Ron furent invité à rester pour pouvoir discuter de l'histoire à donner à la retransmettre aux deux blessées. Il fallait aussi qu'ils reçoivent les instructions nécessaires, toujours à faire passer aux jumelles, organisé une visite à prés-au-lard pour les vêtements et matériaux nécessaires pour les jours à venir.

Il fut décidé qu'ils seraient des élèves américains, venus faire un stage de durée non-définie à Poudlard afin de pouvoir comparer les différents cours et la manière de les donner. Une idée qui était à l'essai dont les élèves ne serait pas au courant. Pour le débarquement original : Dumbledore avait remis un portoloin aux 5 jeunes étrangers, ils étaient censés arrivé d'ici une semaine.

Pourquoi personne n'était prévenu ? Il y avait eu un décalage sur l'heure et la date d'arrivée apparemment, il avait contacté l'autre école qui pensait que c'était aujourd'hui et le décalage horaire aussi.

Pourquoi dans la salle de classe de Potion ? Ils étaient censés arrivé devant la grande salle, mais la personne qui avait créé les portoloins devait avoir fait une erreur de calcul.

Pourquoi ils comprenaient la langue ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient américains.

Et d'autres détails semblables. Une fois tout cela organisé, ils purent aller se reposer de leurs émotions dans les appartements des Gryffondors. Et comme il en avait eu l'intention, le directeur convoqua les deux préfets de la maison rouge et or.


End file.
